Making New Life
by Stephyb14
Summary: I have never read this book but my friend tells me that my story is based on it. A girl that lives undergorund with her family is going to the surface and is going to school she doesn't know much about this new place that she is going to.


I live under ground with my family; I have never been to the surface where everyone else lives. This is because my parents got badly tortured when they were up there so they came down here and they made the house and had me. My name is Mary and this is a story about how I made a life I thought I would never have.

"Dear hurry up this will be your first time to the surface for a year". "I'm going as fast as I can". The elevator was ready and so was I, I was nervous but my mum and dad gave me confidence. "Your school is across the road from where we are; the principal will greet you". "Ok mum see you when I get back". "Ok dear see you later". I went into the elevator and mum turned it up to the surface I was up there in a flash.

It was dark but outside it was very light, I had never seen something so beautiful in my life. I went over to the school and the principal was waiting for me. "Hello, you must be Mary I'm the principal welcome; follow me please". I followed her to the apartment where I would be staying; there was a girl waiting for me. "Hi my name is Ellie I'm a foreign exchange student I living here for a year". "Cool me too".

Ellie seemed nice, she showed me around the school when I ran into a random guy and we both fell to the ground "Oh, I'm so sorry". I said "It's ok; it's my fault I wasn't watching where I was going". "Everyone makes mistakes I'm Mary". "Jay". "Nice to meet you". "Nice to meet you too". Ellie helped me up and I helped Jay get back up, Ellie and I went another round of the school before going back to the dorm.

The next day was school, I was so nervous but Ellie helped me get over it. Everyone was staring at me so I asked Ellie "Why are they staring at me?" "They are staring at what you are wearing, we need to go shopping". "Ok why not". After school we went to some nice shops and we spent all afternoon shopping and I got a makeover, Ellie said I looked beautiful but I didn't believe her until the next day at school.

Once again everyone was staring and a lot of people came up to me and told I looked like a total different person and that they liked it. I was blushing all day when once again I ran into Jay and we both went to the ground. "We need to stop this". Jay said "I know but I guess I don't mind". "Me neither, would like you like to go out for dinner with me tonight?" "Is this because I got a makeover?" "No I just want to know you and if I asked you yesterday you would have thought I was weird". "I get it; I would be delighted to go to dinner with you". "Cool I will pick you up at 6pm". "Cool see you then".

Ellie came up to me and asked "Hey are you going out on a date tonight?" "How do you know?" "The way you seem like the way you keep on smiling and stuff like that". "Oh; ok what am I going to wear?" "Well let's go and find something". We went to a nice clothe shop and I found a beautiful blue dress, I brought that and we went back to the dorm and I got ready.

It was 6pm and he came and knocked on the door, "Hey, Jay". "Hey you look beautiful". "Thanks, where are we going?" "Don't worry I think you will like it". He took me out to his car and I said "Nice car". "Thanks". He took me to a beach with a table for two, music; I felt special. "Do you like it"? "I love it; you didn't have to go to all this trouble for me". "Well I like you a lot and I wanted to impress you".

"Well I think you have done that". He laughed and we sat down and had dinner. A song came on that I liked, I said to him "I love this song, come on let's dance please". "Okay do you know how because I don't". "No but we can learn from each other". We danced and talked all night I rang my mum and dad, I was telling them how school was and stuff they were happy for me.

The next day at school I was in English class when someone yelled out "Hey crazy new girl go back to where you live". I felt very upset Ellie could tell I was about to cry so she took me out of the class and we went back to the dorm. As soon as we got there, there was a knock on the door. It was Jay; he saw me go out of class. "Hey Mary are you ok"? He asked "Yeah I'm ok, been better". I replied "I heard what that guy said about you, it was not nice". "Yeah I know but I have to live with it".

He smiled at me and asked me out on another date tonight, as usual I said yes and he was very excited that I said yes. That night he picked me up and we went to a nice restaurant and we had dinner. He told me about his family and I told him about mine, he seemed very interested and enlightened about my life. We were walking along the path to the school; he asked me "Did you like dinner?" "I liked it very much; thank you". "I'm glad you liked it".

We smiled at each other not knowing what would happen next. A huge dog off its leach went around us and tied us up. We looked at each other and smiled then we kissed. The dog just looked at us, I told him to back around and he did, Jay took me back to the dorm. We were at the door, I said "Good night, thanks again for dinner I had a good time". "Yeah me too".

He kissed me then he left. I got into my room and Ellie was waiting for me, "How was your date, did you kiss him"? "The date was nice and yes we did kiss, it was wonderful". "Cool well I went on a date with Carl, you know him". "Yeah he is nice what happened?" "He took me to a nice restaurant and we kissed, it was so cool". "Awesome, as long as you had a good time". "Yeah I did, do you and Jay go out?" "I don't know; what about you and Carl?" "Yeah he asked me and I said yes". "Good for you". "Thanks".

After that we went to bed, the next day I went up to Jay and asked "Hey can I ask you something?" He knew what I was going to ask so he replied "Well it was just one kiss but I was going to ask you before that dog came". "Really?" "Yeah, I promise, I would really like you to be my girlfriend; Please". "I...I...I would be delighted to be your girlfriend". He smiled and kissed me, all his friends started to stare but we didn't care.

Ellie and I were sitting together when she asked "When did you start to go out?" "Today I guess, let me guess it is all around the school?" "Yeah since this morning, everyone knows". "Great I hope everyone is still nice to me, well all the girls". "Don't worry; you don't need their approval you do what you want". "Thanks for the advice". "No worries". At lunch Jay and I went for a walk when he asked "Are you okay, you look distressed". "Yeah I'm fine". "Are you sure?" "Yeah, I miss my family".

"Well I'm sure you can handle it". He grabbed my hand and told me that his parents always went away for a year or two at a time so he had to learn to be independent by himself. I felt sorry for him and I told him that things would get better, he just smiled at me. On the weekend we went to lunch and we shopping, Jay brought me a necklace with two haves one for him and me; he wouldn't tell me how much it cost even though I tried to get it out of him.

A couple of weeks went by, Jay and I were more into each other than ever; Ellie and Carl were together and they were happy. Until this happened I got a phone call from my mum saying they were both sick and they needed me to bring medicine to them as soon as possible. I panicked but I called Jay to come and help me get some medicine for them. By the time I got there it was too late they both died.

I cried for hours while Jay and Ellie were confronting me. Ellie told me I could stay at her place, I told her thanks but I was going back down to my home. Jay said "You can't go, please if you want you can stay with me". "No, thank you but I think it is best if I go back down". "NO stay you're my best friend please don't go". Ellie begged

For hours they tried to convince me to stay but my head was set on it when the family lawyer came and knocked on the door. "Can I help you?" I asked "Yes, are you Mary?" "Yes what is it?" "Your parents will they told me to give it to you".

I hesitated a little but I thought I should open it. "What does it say"? Ellie asked "Well let's see". I opened the folder not knowing what was inside of it. I opened it and there was a letter saying:

Dearest daughter,

If you are reading this we have gone to a better place, we know that it would be hard for you to understand but we want you to go or stay at the surface. We have a bank account that should last you if you use it properly. If you have found love hold on to it for as long as you can, we hope you have found some friends that will stay by you in troubled times.

We want you to buy a house with a huge yard to build to pool and have some pets there for company. We know it is hard but you are the strongest person we know and you can handle this. Things may seem bad now but it will always get better, we hope you will live on and have a happy and safe life.

Good bye my little girl,

Mum and Dad.

I was very surprised of what they said to me. Jay and Ellie were there with me telling me that they were right but I couldn't escape the feeling. "Well you need to look at the actual will". Jay said "I nervous, I not sure what to expect". "Well that is part of the experience". I looked at Ellie, she knew what I was going to ask she said "It is your decision but Jay is also right in a way". I understood why they both wanted me to open it.

With a deep breath I opened the folder that had the will in it. It had a Deed for a house in there, another letter, a bank account number and a rose for my hair. "Well let's go to the bank first and see how much is there and then we will go to the house". Ellie said "Ok let's go". Jay looked at me, I said "You coming?" "If you want me to". "It would be nice but if you don't want to you don't have to". He smiled and said I smiled at him and then we left

We were at the bank and I put in the account number and it came up that I had 2 million dollars in it, I blew out and so did Ellie and Jay. "Wow you are rich". Ellie said "Are you ok?" I asked Jay "Yeah it just I always date the rich and back stabbing girls". He sighed. I thought that it might be right if I left it in there until I needed it. "Well it doesn't matter I not taking it out until I'm desperate". His smile was rewarding enough for me.

We went to the house, it was huge and it was near school, "Your house is huge". Ellie said "Do you like it?" Jay asked "Yeah I guess so but for now I'm happy to be at the school with you guys". They both smiled. We went inside and there was furniture and everything like that I fell over, I was too over welled and I fated. I woke up in the hospital with Jay sitting next to him when I just heard him say "I...I...love you". My eyes opened and he gave me a huge hug and asked "Are you ok, I thought I lost you". "You can't get rid of me that easily". We both laughed then I asked "Did you say you loved me?"

"Well um...um...". "It's ok if you can't say it". "Thanks". I smiled at him and said good bye with a kiss. Ellie rushed in asking if I was ok and stuff like that. "Did he tell you?" "Tell me what?" "That he loves you". "No I just heard him say it before I woke up but he couldn't say it". "That would suck anyway the home coming dance is soon". "Cool I can't wait, are you going with Carl?" "Yeah, I have something to tell you". "What?" "Carl asked me to marry him and I said yes". "Good on you, when is the wedding?" "We haven't decided yet".

The day I went to school everyone was asking me if I was ok. Jay came up to me and kissed, he said "Look I don't know how to say this but I should". I thought that he would break up with me and so I just stood there waiting to see what he would say. "I...I...love you". I felt so relieved; I said back "I love you too". The look on his face was like he was so happy and relieved; he picked me up and spun me around and kissed me. He said "I thought you would hate me". "What for I thought you would break up with me". "No it was hard for me to tell you I loved you". "Well it shouldn't have, you know what I would have said back".

We went off together and had a picnic on a cliff face."I have something to tell you". I said "What is it?" "Ellie and Carl are getting married". "Good for her, would you like to go to the home coming dance with me?" "I love to". He smiled and we went to see Ellie. It was two days before the dance and I had no dress, I was stressing out when Ellie told me that there was an old shop with beautiful dresses there. We were there in 2 seconds and I brought a Blue strapless dress and I brought Ellie a nice pink dress she was very happy and said thanks.

It was the night of the dance I was so nervous but Ellie was more nervous, I tried to calm her down and I think it worked. She and I went together and we both went down the stairs one after the other; I could see that Carl was amazed at the way Ellie looked. I became nervous but I thought Jay would be happy with the way I looked. I went down and Jay was waiting for me, he seemed happy to see me.

"I thought you wouldn't have come". Jay said "Of course I would". "You look beautiful". "Thank you". We danced all night and we talked; we saw Ellie and Carl leave well it was obvious for us anyway. I went back to the dorm where I saw I had a feeling not to go in there so I went to the front of the school where Jay was standing there as if he knew I was coming back out. "So I guess you didn't go in there". "Yeah I didn't want to get scared for life". "I get that, do you want to stay at my place for the night?"

I was touched that he asked me so I said "Thanks I would like to". "Cool let's go". We went to his house, it was a nice house and it was pretty big. He introduced me to his parents who were very happy to meet me; they were very nice to me and said that they trust us to do the right thing in Jay's room. We went up to his room my first impression was that it would be filled with girl pictures and stuff like that but it wasn't; it was clear and very nice, no nude pictures or anything like that.

"I'm surprised". "At what my room, let me guess nude pictures of girls and stuff like that". "Yes but I'm impressed with you". "Thanks". We sat down on the bed and we talked all night when he said out of nowhere "I love you". He said "I love you too". He looked at me and I looked at him. That night we ended up well you know. The next morning was a Sunday I was so relieved that it was the weekend or we would be late to school.

Ellie rang me asking where I was and that she spent the night with Carl in the dorm and that she was sorry for doing that to me, I told her I spent the night at Jay's place and that I forgiven her for doing it. "We set a date". Ellie said "When?" "The 6th of September". "Cool I can't wait". "Me either". We were both excited when Jay and Carl came in and said that they were going to take us somewhere.

When we got there, we noticed that it was a beach because it was a very hot day so we went for a swim. It was graduation day and we were at the after party when Jay said "You know I love you right?" "Yeah of course I do and I love you just as much". He smiled and got down on one knee. I started to shake not knowing what was happening "Well I want to be with you for the rest of my life, Will you marry me?" I couldn't believe my ears but I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life as well, I replied "Yes, of course I will". He put the ring on then ran up to the microphone and announced that we were getting married; everyone started screaming and Ellie came up and gave me a huge hug.

It was Ellie and Carl's wedding and everything went well, Jay and I set our date for the wedding. Our wedding day was the most beautiful and best day of my life.

We moved into the house that my parents left me and we stayed there for our lives and we had two kids Ellie and Zach.

The End


End file.
